Maze of the Heart
by Kinrutarose
Summary: a girl in the Sohma household has fallen in love with a certain silver haired, golden eyed Sohma. but as her world and her heart is turned upside down, what will she do when she finds that the little brother that she has so longed to search for and meet i
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

I look at myself in the mirror, and all I see is a plain woman with dull green eyes, and long dingy brown hair. My good friend, Kazuma-sama, has given me a beautiful black velvet diary. He says I can write my thoughts in it. I shake my head, my hair shifting about my face, shadowing my vision. I pick up a pen from my desk and begin to write as I lay on my futon in the house my family and I live in. I have not accomplished much in my 23 years of life, so perhaps Kazuma-sama's generosity will go to waste on me. But I shake the thought as I write as legibly as I can.

_My name is Sohma Rini. I am a resident in the main house. It is the only world I know. Sometimes I dream of another world, but that dream is impossible._

_He is beautiful. He is kind. He is...wonderful. He is my love. I see him everywhere I go—the gold chrysanthemums in autumn remind me of his eyes, the snow in winter reminds me of his beautiful hair. The pale flower petals of spring remind me of his skin. The soft night of summer reminds me of his voice. But I cannot have him. He is so far above me that wanting him is like wanting to touch the stars in the heavens. How could he possibly know I exist? I could not presume so much! I must content myself with glimpses of him, with barely overheard murmurs of his voice. After all, I am an 'outside' family member to the main house and he is one of the head of the family's favorites. His world is far above mine._

As I put down my pen, I feel tears at the corners of my plain green eyes. Why was he so far away? So unattainable? I slip on my shoes at the door and run to Kazuma-sama's dojo in the main house grounds.

He is training with a boy who looks like he's in high school. The boy has fiery orange hair, and piercing yet somehow gentle blood red eyes. I hear a rattle and I look at his hand, it has an odd little black and white beaded bracelet on it. I wonder what it is for? So as not to be rude, I wait by the door until the boy bows and leaves. He has a very rough voice, but he seems very close to Kazuma-sama.

"Good day Shishou! I will come back tomorrow for training again!" the boy said happily. Kazuma-sama nodded and smiled.

"Just try not to get into trouble Kyo…I'd rather hear good things from Shigure next time…no more fighting at school young man," Kazuma-sama said sternly, but with a soft kindness to his voice that he didn't put into the open for just anyone. As I smile, Kazuma-sama sees me and motions me over. I bow to his young friend, and he bows politely in return.

"Gomen nasai, Kazuma-sama…I did not know you had a student with you…or I would not have bothered you…" I say meekly. He nods with a gentle smile like always, and motions me to his student.

"I'd like you to meet my oh so troublesome son, Rini-san," he says. I immediately bow to the boy and flush at my rudeness.

"Gomen nasai! I am sorry to be rude, I didn't introduce myself! I am Sohma Rini. It is a pleasure to meet you!" I say shyly, as always. I wonder, is he also one of the 'inside' family? My father and mother are 'inside', but they say I am 'outside' because of the ignorance of my own brother. But he was taken from my view before I could have the chance to meet him. I do not even know his name!

"I'm Kyo Sohma. Nice to meet you…Shishou? Do you know this girl?" Kyo-san says, mildly confused. He takes Kyo-san to the side and they whisper. What they are saying, I do not know quite clearly, but it sounds a bit strange.

"Yes Kyo. She is the little sheep's older sister. She doesn't know about him though, so don't let on that you know him…" Kazuma-sama warns his son, but I ignore that I hear this and become preoccupied with some flowers outside the porch.

Kyo-san left, and Kazuma-sama sat me down and looked at me with his kind eyes, waiting for me to tell him my thoughts. He would never push me to tell him, and I am thankful for that, for that means I never have to tell more than I want to. I sigh once and then bow.

"Gomen, Kazuma-sama. I am sorry. I do not mean to take your time with this empty space. I only wanted to see you…I was feeling…_that way_ again…" I say, knowing he will understand.

He nods and takes my hand.

"Rini-san…"he says with a sigh, "I am the one whom should be sorry…I have lied to you. I know your brother…and he has seen you, but you do not see him. He is…of the 'inside' family. Like your parents, they merely did not want the stressed life you would live if you knew all the others of the 'inside'."

"Please! Kazuma-sama! Tell me who he is, where he is! I want to know everything! How old is he? Where does he live? Does he ever ask about me?" I say, in a flurry of words. Kazuma-sama puts a finger to my lips to quiet me. I do not fight, as he has been very good to me. He has been the father that my own never was.

"I…cannot answer many of those questions, but I will say that he asks about you. You are the only name, besides Kisa-san, that he speaks without a hint of sarcasm. He has never dishonored your name before, I doubt he ever will…" Kazuma-sama says quietly. I look not at his eyes, but at his steal gray hair, then to his ear, then the space beyond him entirely. It is all I can do not to cry. I thought I was upset before, but now I am in even more alarm. What will I do? How can I answer this? Can I truly say I am happy he thinks of me, his sister? But…how could he care like Kazuma-sama says, if he does not try to talk to me if he sees me?

"Kazuma-sama…i… I need to leave now…" I say, my words cracking, I bow and walk out quickly, only to cry once I am seemingly alone in the gardens. I do not know if Kazuma-sama was hurt by my actions, maybe I should apologize to him, but I cannot at the moment. Then I hear two sets of soft footsteps behind me in the stone pathway. I hear a small boys gasp and I feel a hand on my shoulder in an instant as I sit on a stone bench.

Looking over, I see a young boy with a pair of concerned deep brown eyes, and short, sandy hair. His face seems so grown up, yet I would say he is no older than a sixth grader. He wipes my tears away, and looks at me with the utmost pain in his eyes. He has a frown plastered on his face, and as a little girl watches in awe, I see Kyo-san in the distance with another of the 'inside' family, Momiji-kun.

"HIRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW! ARE YOU BUGGING THAT WOMAN?" Kyo-san screams. I get up and brush myself off. I bow to the boy.

"Arigato for your concern…I am Sohma Rini, by the way," I say to the pair of children, then I turn to Kyo-san and Momiji-kun, "Kyo-san! He is not bothering me a bit! I was only a bit upset about something Kazuma-sama said…it was nothing to be worked up about really, so I am sorry for the trouble."

"Awwwww! Rini-chan was upset? I'm sorry Rini-chaaaaan! I should have been here to comfort you!" Momiji-kun says, a whine to his voice as his eyes convey his concern.

"Ie, ie! You do not have to feel bad Momiji-kun! It was very small! I was fine!" I say, waving my innocent little high school friend off. He looks at me sadly, not completely believing me, but accepting the explanation and not pushing me, much like Kazuma-sama. The little boy just smirks at them.

"What? Now you're not going to say you're sorry for accusing me of making her upset? How rude Kyo. And here I thought you were so polite. But I guess that's only at the dojo when your step-dad is there. I _hate_ two-faced people! You only act polite to impress certain people, and then you go and act like a jerk to everyone else! How like you," the boy says. I can only stare in awe at this child. He seems so mature and dignified, and yet he's so young! He looks at my gaping and I blink and look at the ground in a slight bow.

"Gomen nasai…I was staring again…it's just…" I start to drift off.

"Just what?" he presses gently, his entire demeanor has changed.

"It's just…you're so young, but you act more adult than I am. I just didn't expect you to be able to confuse Kyo-san so easily!" I say in surprise, and Kyo-san just stares at me like I'm nieve, then he shakes his head, as if trying not to say something. I can only wonder about this action though, as Momiji-kun pulls me away to go to Hatori-sama's house.

"Rini-chan! Come see Ha'ri' with me!" he chirps happily. He brings many smiles to my face these days, as Momiji-kun is like the little brother I do not remember. As he leads me along, I look back once to see the little boy leading the little girl away and Kyo-san lecturing him about how he needs to stop being a pompous brat that acts like he knows it all. I did not get that impression of him, maybe I took his intelligence the wrong way?

Momiji-kun stops in his tracks and pulls me to the side, behind a tree. He is shaking a bit, and I don't know why. I look up and see his object of fear. The person floating past, as that is the only way for me to describe the way he moves, has tousled ebony hair, like crow feathers and twice as soft. And he has piercing dark brown, almost black eyes. His yukata is sloppily sitting on his shoulders, sliding off a bit and he has to pull it up in one swift, graceful movement. It is Akito-sensei. He is the head of the family, and we have to listen to him always, but I have never found reason to be afraid of him. Momiji-kun, however, has. There were rumors that Akito-sensei was the one who weaved lies into his mother's mind, making her _want_ to forget Momiji-kun. But it is dishonorable of me to think such evil things, especially since I don't know if it's true. I shall have to ask Hatori-sama, he would know.

"Come on…let's get to Hatori's house quickly…" Momiji-kun whispers. His tone surprises me, as I have barely ever heard him in a less than cheerful mood. I nod and follow, as we keep to the shadows. Why is Momiji-kun afraid to be seen by Akito-sensei? Is it because of my presence? Momiji-kun and Kazuma-sama are the only 'inside' family I know, or at least am aware of. We go quietly into Hatori-sama's house, and walk into his workroom. He is sitting at the desk, looking over files, as always.

"Hatori-sama is such a hard worker." I say, more of a statement than a question. Momiji-kun nods and Hatori-sama looks back at us, and flashes one of his rare half smiles.

"What a surprise. Momiji and Rini-san…I feel special now," he says, in his deep monotone voice. _I wonder, why doesn't he ever let anyone, save my love and another friend of theirs, ever get close enough to see the real Hatori-sama? I will not ask any more foolish questions_, I think, shaking my head at the thought. Hatori-sama comes up to me and tilts my head, staring into my eyes for the longest time. His eyes, or eye, as his fairly long black hair covers his other one, seem to search me for something.

"You've been crying. Your eyes are dry and bloodshot. And there are some tear stains around your eyelids still…what's wrong?" Hatori-sama says, his voice laced with concern. I flush, I am very lucky to have so many people care about my well-being. I do not deserve such wonderful family.

"It is nothing Hatori-sama. I am much better now. See? All smiles when Momiji-kun and Hatori-sama are around!" I say with a smile. And I mean it. Hatori-sama and Momiji-kun act more like family than Otoo-san and Okaa-san act like my parents. The thought of going home saddens me again and my smile fades and he let's my chin go, flopping dramatically into his chair. Momiji-kun sits by him on the floor, at Hatori-sama's feet. I don't think Hatori-sama realizes it, but Momiji-kun really likes him, and I think, though Hatori-sama wouldn't admit for his life, Hatori-sama likes Momiji-kun too.

"Hatori-sama looks very tired…" I say quietly, leaning my head on Hatori-sama's lap. He sighs and absentmindedly ruffles Momiji-kun's hair.

"Yes…" he whispers, "Hatori-sama _is_ tired. I've had to work a lot lately…but don't worry about it Rini-san…I'll be alright. Ayame comes to make sure I don't have a 'boring afternoon' as he always says."

My heart skips a few beats as Hatori-sama says _his_ name, and my pulse quickens, my chest tightens as I remember his soft moonlight hair and his golden eyes fondly. I suppose a smile crossed my features, as Momiji-kun and Hatori-sama both smiled at me.

"Why is Rini-chan so happy all of a sudden? Did Ha'ri and me' cheer you up! YAY! Rini-chan is happy again!" Momiji-kun says with a laugh. I suspect Hatori-sama knows better though. He knows I am in love with Sohma-sama. But he sits there silently, not saying a word. And I am thankful. If anyone besides Kazuma-sama, and Hatori-sama knew, I just know I would be punished. For he, once again, is part of the 'inside', and I am beneath him with the 'outside' family members. Hatori-sama squeezes my shoulder, and then I know, I know he won't tell. Momiji-kun leaves once Hatori-sama gets a call from Momiji-kun's Otoo-san that he needs to come home.

"So…were you upset about Ayame? That seems like you Rini-san…" he says, lighting a cigarette as I look with a displeased frown.

"You're going to kill yourself one day…" I scold, but sigh and shake my head, "It started out as that, so I went to see Kazuma-sama…but he told me about my little brother…but he wouldn't tell me much, so I became…distressed again. Maybe I am too weak a person to live inside the family gates, with the rest of the 'inside' family. Hatori-sama? Sohma-sama is one of Akito-sensei's favorites, ie? You are Akito-sensei's doctor…are you one of his favorites too?" I say timidly, prying into my own curiosity. He nods after taking a long drag from his cigarette. and he blows out the dark gray cloud.

"Yes Rini-san. I am. There are 11 others besides Ayame and myself. Momiji included…" he sighs. I gasp, Momiji-kun is a favorite of Akito-sensei?

"But…Momiji-kun is…" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Still a child, I know. That doesn't matter to Akito…you…you _would_ have been 'inside' family, had your parents not kept you away from your brother. He is one of Akito's favorites too…but it's all for the best really. You don't have to live the gloomy life that Ayame, Momiji, and myself have to lead. You can be carefree and do what you want, go outside and be a _real_ person. You're not locked in the Sohma family cage, as Yuki calls it. You're so lucky…if you knew your brother, Akito would lock you away too, and you'd realize just how miserable life could be when you're on a leash 24/7, " Hatori-sama says darkly, then waves me off as the last rays of sunlight fade outside his door. "Go home now…your parents probally are wondering where you are. They'll be angry if you tell them I was with you, so say you were helping around the house. That's not a total lie…you help Momiji and my days a little more bearable. Good day, Rini-san."

With this, I leave and go home, walking slowly. As I pass Sohma-sama's house, I see his face look out the window with a smile and he waves to me! Sohma-sama has noticed me! I blush, thankful for the cover of the setting sun, and run home. I close my door, ignoring the shouts of Otoo-san and Okaa-san for once and sit in my room in bliss.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 

As I wake this morning, I see and hear some birds out my window. I walk to the window and lean on its circular frame, leaning out and letting a robin sit on my finger. As I gaze at the endless rows of houses, which seem to go on for all eternity, I see an older woman struggling to carry something that looks like a huge basket of laundry. I dress quickly in a pair of jeans and a white blouse and rush out the door, ignoring Okaa-san's protests on how I ate no supper last night so I should eat breakfast. I sprint to the old woman, helping her just in time to balance the basket, so neither of them fall. She has a terrible cough and her face looks flushed. She has the kindest eyes with wrinkles surrounding them, giving them a grandmother type of feel. She just has some quality in her dark brown eyes that you can tell she is grateful you are there, noticing her troubles.

"Do you need help Sohma-sama?" I question softly, my eyes ever inquisitive again and wondering why she is trying to work when she is obviously sick.

"Oh! Thank you dear child…no one seems to ever want to help the old anymore, too busy trying to do what needs to be done as quickly as possible. They never stop to listen to what anyone has to say…but I'm taking up your precious time, you must have something important to do. A pretty young miss such as yourself that lives 'inside'. Well, I must be going to hang these up to dry…good day and arigato for the help!" she wheezed, coughing in between every few sentences. I winced once I heard her cough; even though she had a cheerful old smile on her old warm face. I took the basket out of her grasp easily and walked ahead of her, leading her to Hatori-sama's house.

"You should have Hatori-sama look at that cold…you might have a fever and he'll make sure you rest. Just tell me whose house you take care of and what to do for the day, and I'll take care of it all until you're better. I'm Sohma Rini, by the way. And I'm not…exactly 'inside' family. My parents are. I just hang around here…so! You just write down all the things I need to do today and the house I have to take care of!" I say cheerfully. The old woman's face lights up and I think she's about to tear, but I'm not sure, as I'm only catching glances out of the corner of my eye.

"Arigato…I just have a small cold though…so I'll help you with the house…Ayame-san will be worried sick if I don't show up. I've made the mistake of not telling him where I was before…and he gives you the 20 questions treatment when he's worried. I'm Kaname Sohma…Rini-san was it?" Kaname-san said with her slow, gentle voice. I could hear the relief in her voice that she would not burden today. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I rethought about whose house she took care of. It was _him._ The man I had loved from afar for so long now. I suddenly shivered and flushed with excitement and felt a weak, trembling hand clutch my shoulder.

"Are you sick too dear? Maybe you shouldn't help me if you have the shivers…it could make you get a fever," she said kindly. I felt my face soften and melt into a grin at her concern. I shook my head, touched at her concern when she only just met me and was obviously in worse shape.

"No. Just…surprised that you work in…Sohma-san's house…" I said quietly, struggling for words. She smiled and nodded happily.

"He is a very kind young man. Also very dedicated to his work! He loves to design things and shows me often his beautiful dresses. He is a joy to be around, it's as if the room brightens just a bit when he comes in, like his happiness and genuine interest in everything you can imagine radiates off of him and sinks into the walls!" Kaname-san said with a smile. I could tell she was fond of Sohma-san, even if not in the same manner I was.

As we walked to Sohma-san's house we chatted about trivial things and got to know each other a bit, even though I was becoming more and more nervous with every step, every inch closer to Sohma-san's house. I thought I was going to be sick from the nervousness and the anticipation at the same time. I smiled to myself, amused that I was acting like a little schoolgirl that had a crush on some boy in her class. Kaname-san must have caught it because she elbowed me in the side.

"So…we weren't talking about anything particularity funny…so…I'm guessing you were drifting off and thinking about a special gentleman that's caught your eye, hmm?" she said wisely. I blushed and looked away with a nervous laugh, trying to fill up the space between us.

"Um…ah…no! I…I mean yes…AH! I mean no! I mean…how can you tell Kaname-san?" I stuttered, amazed at how easily she'd seen through me, was everyone I knew so skillful at reading me like an open book? Was I that bad at hiding my thoughts? As if reading my mind again, Kaname-san patted me on the back.

"Don't worry…you're not that readable. It's just I was a young woman once too, believe it or not. And a woman only gets that dazed, faraway look in her eyes over a man she loves…" she said, then shrugged, "Can't live with them, can't live without them I guess as the saying goes. But you'll see one day. They cause a heck of a lot of trouble, but I wouldn't trade my dearest Hakkai-chan for the universe!"

I smiled warmly as we walked into the garden pathway leading to Sohma-san's house. How nice it must be to have loved someone for so long like Kaname-san, and still be able to say many years later that you could never live without them. _I wonder what that feels like. But I doubt I'll find out, _I thought. She opened the door and led me in. I looked around, amazed at how normal everything seemed. I had half expected it to be done grandly in gold and silver and silk draped everywhere, like in palaces. The only room that seemed a bit out of place was a cramped workroom that had fabric and a sewing machine strewn about in it. There were many stray patterns for dresses and clothes on the floor and on the chair, and one or two finished dresses. Kaname-san saw my wide-eyed expression and smiled.

"Not what you'd expect Ayame's house to be like, huh? Knowing him on a personal level…I have to say that I always want him to show his flair for things in his house, but he says he leaves all that mess at the store, "she shrugged, "But that one little workroom is a disaster area, and if you try to clean it, he pushes you out while scolding you all the while. Like he's one to talk, he interrupts everyone's work _constantly._"

"Ah! Kaname-chan! I'm hurt! I do not _interrupt…_I merely make sure everyone is not too bored while they're working! And where have you been! You're late by 10 minutes! I was worried! I almost called Ha'ri' to find out where you were!" a voice I knew so well said behind us. I spun around to face my love, the enigmatic Sohma-san, "You look sick…have you taken medicine? Why aren't you in bed? Didn't Hakkai-san try to keep you home? Shame on him for being overpowered so easily! I'll go make you some tea to fix you right up!"

She glanced at me with a smile once he had left.

"Quite the ball of energy, isn't he? Wants to know your life history if you show the slightest hint of being interesting. Well, stay for tea with us before we start to work!" she said cheerfully. I shook my head, trying not to let a blush creep up my face.

"Ie…I'm…I'm going to hang these clothes up and get started Kaname-san!" I say in a rush, then bend down and take up the basket, which I realize are full of _his_ clothes and I blush at this revelation. I run out to the clothesline in the back yard and hang them up quietly.

I can hear them talking faintly, but I won't strain to hear. It is their private conversation, and not meant for me to hear. _They wouldn't talk about me anyways…Sohma-san probally didn't notice me at all in his haste to see Kaname-san…_ I think sadly. I hang up one of his long red coats and stroke the golden buttons for a second, then catch myself doing so and lean down to hang up what I see next. _I think I'll do the floors next…_

(Ayame's POV)

"Kaname-chan? May I ask you something?" I say, curious about something as I sip my tea once more. I amaze even myself at how graceful I can be as I look in the mirror out of the corner of my eye.

"You just did Ayame-san."

"OH! Don't be such a teasssssseeee! You're reminding me of Gure-chan! What I meant was…who is that girl that is here with you today?" I say, watching her hang my clothes out to dry. I try to crane my neck in such a way that Kaname-chan won't notice I'm trying to get a better view of her. I didn't get too good a look before when I was talking to Kaname-chan. The woman seemed to shrink and hide behind her.

"Oh…you mean Rini-san. Actually, I met her this morning. She helped me with your oh so heavy laundry. I'm feeling a little under the weather with this cold, so she offered to help me today. Wasn't that sweet? She reminds me of Master Ritsu, or Mistress Kisa because she is always so quiet. And she gets flustered easily at the smallest things…but she's a good girl. And stop trying to look, if you want to stare at her, how dare I to think of making you pay attention. Anyways, I better get going, don't want her to have to do everything on her own now, do we?" Kaname-chan said, trying to get up, but I ran around the table to support her.

"Don't overwork yourself. How would I ever possibly tell Hakkai-san that I overworked his darling Kaname-chan to her death! You really want to put that kind of pressure on poor little me?" I joked with a smile. She smiled and laughed, shaking her head.

"You haven't grown up one bit since you were 18, you know that? That's nine years of stunted brain growth…and I'm sure it has something to do with Shigure-san…" Kaname-chan sighs with a smile. I try to look as devastated as possible and try not to laugh.

"AH! Kaname-chan! I'm hurt! You say I act childish, but you like to poke fun yourself!" I protest. She shrugs.

"Maybe so…but you take the words _drama queen_ to a whole new universe Ayame-san. I still say you should have been an actor…" she says as her last remark as she walks out to Rini-san. I lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling.

"Rini-san…" I say to the room, the sound echoing in it. It leaves a small tingle on my lips as it passes. I smile to myself.

_I finally know the name of the mystery girl I see so much…_ I think to myself contently. _I will have to tell Ha'ri' later about my discovery. I am almost sure that he knows her, but he won't tell me anything. He just smirks at me and stays quiet. _

I roll out and walk out to the garden in the back where I last saw her, hoping to talk to her, ask her name. I want to hear it from her.

This thought makes me walk a bit faster to the back, but when I get there, she's gone. I sigh in slight disappointment. Too bad.

"Now I'll never see her again…she's only helping Kaname-chan for today I bet…" I whisper to the flowers softly in sadness, bending down to pick a delicate white rose. I feel eyes on me though, and look up into the house to see her polishing the floors right after Kaname-chan makes sure she can do it right.

Her beautiful forest green eyes grow wide and her face turns a very slight shade of pink, at least where I'm standing. Maybe it's darker the closer you get? I pick the rose and leave, maybe I have embarrassed her somehow? Maybe she feels awkward around me? Is it something I said or did? I don't know…maybe in time I'll find out. I clench my fist as soon as I get into my workroom and close the door, nestled in the piles of fabric and sewing patterns I so love.

"Yes…" I promise my self, "I'll find out why. I just know it!"

(Rini's POV)

(Later…)

_I was helping to clean his house today, because old Kaname-san, who normally did it, was sick. To be so close! My hands shook as I went about my duties. To touch the things he has touched feels like I'm intruding on a place I should never be. I saw him as I was polishing the floor. He was in the small garden adjoining his house. I saw him bend down to touch a flower and he looked at me. He looked at me! His hair was flowing softly in the slight breeze, and his cheerful golden eyes were just staring at my own dull green ones. I blushed so hot my face must have been bright red. I immediately resumed polishing the floor and when I looked up again he was gone._

I put my pen down with a displeased sigh. I wouldn't have minded watching him outside. But when I'd finished I'd heard a breakneck speed of sewing from his workroom, and Kaname-san had told me he was working on one of his 'dazzling masterpieces'. But I wish I had seen him longer. It felt so strange to be in his house…but I brushed the thought aside and decided to tell Hatori-sama of my day. I couldn't help but smile at what he would probally say, compared to his assistant Diana Sohma. She was half American, half Sohma, but her little sister, I think her name is Kagura, is 'inside' family, so Diana-chan is too. I laugh as I imagine it walking to Hatori-sama's house.

"_OH! Rini-san! How romantic! You finally got to meet the mysterious man you've been swooning over for so long, and he noticed you! Maybe he's fallen madly in love with you already…like love at first sight! Maybe he wants to get to know you and you'll both live happily ever after! Just like a fairy tale!" _ Diana-chan would say happily, she was quite the romantic. Down to earth usually, but when it came to anyone in particular's love life, she was fond of romanticizing it all and making it sound flawless. I could just picture Hatori-sama scowling at her, maybe smoking a cigarette as always and puffing out smoke as he looked at her.

"_Diana…stop it. You can't fall in love at first sight. You get deceived that way. Someone can only use you for their own purposes that way, and if they do fall in love that easily, the relationship will be short-lived and painful for both people. So I don't wish for them to fall that easily. Love should take time…"_ Hatori-sama would say. Then they'd get into another heated argument as always and bicker about the principles of love. I thought it over carefully. I would place my bet on Diana-chan to win that one.

I walked in and sure enough, the two were already bickering, just as I had imagined. I laughed and they stopped, smiling at the same time. I loved it when they were both together. The air around Hatori-sama was so much lighter when he had her to fight with. Quite frankly, Diana-chan has a crush on Hatori-sama and that's why she stays his assistant. Just to be near him, but then again, I'm staying Kaname-san's assistant for the same reason.

"Hey Hatori-sama! Hey Diana-chan! You two look as lively as ever! What are you fighting about this time? What take-out to order?" I smiled. They fell silent and my face darkened. "You're…not really fighting about that…are you?" More silence. "You two…and to think I look up to you two when you both can act so childish…ayah. Now you're tainting my fairy tale day!"

"Oh! Did something really good happen today Rini-chan?" Diana-chan said happily, walking over with a hug and motioning me to one of the chairs in the room. Hatori-sama also sat down, and like usual, smoked. Diana-chan whipped it out of his grasp before he was about to light it and he was lighting pure air in front of his face in confusion.

"I told you not to do that! That sets a bad example, AND you're not about to die of lung cancer! You're still young enough to lead an actual life…" Diana-chan said, like scolding a child, "Besides…what kind of assistant would I be if I let my boss die of smoking, and he's a doctor?"

Hatori-sama rolled his eyes, but I saw a spark of playfulness light up in them as he challenged her by lighting another cigarette immediately. She sighed and did nothing, knowing her complaints were falling on deaf ears.

"Well…I helped take care of Sohma-san's house today…and he noticed me. He stared right at me, I'm sure of it Diana-chan! I can't believe I was in his house!" I giggled, blushing furiously. As I had suspected, Diana-chan followed my own happiness with her dramatic flair for the romantic.

" OH RINI-CHAN! I just know this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship! Just you watch! Me and Hatori-san are going to have to be the Brides Maid and the Best Man! I just know you two will end up getting married in some beautiful church someday and live happily ever after and have lots of children!" she said enthuastically. I smiled warmly. She always knew what to say.

"But…how do we know he even likes her? I know Ayame very well…and he normally likes people with a lot of energy and that are outspoken. No offense Rini-san…but you're a fairly quiet, down to earth girl. That's the complete polar opposite of Ayame," Hatori-sama said, once again putting a damper on the fantasies that Diana-chan had built up for me to imagine. She hit him lightly on the head and glared.

"No, YOU'RE his polar opposite. Rini-chan can be fun and outgoing too! She's just intimidated by a stuffy old man like you who smokes all the time and makes it his job to try and stop people from dreaming and putting their heads in the clouds every once in a while!" she snapped. He smiled.

"I'm not old. I'm 27. and I don't stop people from dreaming, I just put things into realistic terms," he protested.

"Could have fooled me on the old man part. And you just like to be blunt and make things difficult! Crazy old hermit to be!" Diana-chan snapped again, crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes and smiled again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Gomen nasai…but you both look so sweet! You argue like a married couple, and yet you still have the warmth towards each other to smile once you've stopped talking! You two, if anyone should be dating in the Sohma household, it should be you two!" I laughed with a smile. Diana-chan blushed and looked away with a defined 'Hmph' and Hatori-sama just blinked and tried to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"That…is the dumbest idea I've ever heard in my life! Who wants to date some living ice sculpture?" Diana-chan snapped after a small silence. Hatori-sama nodded.

"And who would want a girlfriend that never thinks, just fantasizes. Also, they never really DO any of the things they fantasize about…" he said, a tactful insult somewhere in there. She just glared at him and picked up the phone, ordering some food from Choppa Delivery. Hatori-sama groaned, he hated them. His friend, Shigure-san I think, always made him eat it before the rumored 'miracle girl' Tohru Honda came to his house.

I sat with them and waited, then we ate in companionable silence. Later, Diana-chan took me aside as Hatori-sama bid be goodbye and went upstairs for a bath.

"Rini-chan! Why did you do that? Now he's going to think I think those awful things about him that I obviously don't think about!" she said in a flurry of rushed words.

"Diana-chan…calm down. No he won't, we know Hatori-sama. He just likes to mess with your head. You know that. Besides, Momiji-kun told me he's never even looked twice at another woman ever since Kana-san went away. So he doesn't care what you say, he knows you're just playing as a friend!" I say cheerfully, thinking I am saying the right words. She just sighs.

"Thanks…I really needed to be reminded that I'm competing with a married woman for Hatori-san's affection. Anyways…Momiji-chan called earlier looking for you. He said he wanted to know if you'd like to come with him to Sohma Shigure's house tomorrow…" she said, and as I was about to decline, she smiled slyly," I heard that Ayame-san is accompanying him."

I nodded vigorously and ran home after saying goodbye, and called up Momiji-kun. I accepted his offer and he sang a happy song on the other end. I couldn't wait to fall asleep. Spending a whole day close to Sohma-san sounded so wonderful. I hoped I wouldn't mess up.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

I walked next to Momiji-kun in a slight tiff. I don't know if he noticed, but I _was_ slightly angry. I couldn't believe that Diana-chan had tricked me! Sohma-san wasn't here. My heart was a little heavy when I noticed that we were not going to go pick him up, but how could I tell that to Momiji-kun? He'd been so happy to see me come with him.

"You'll LOVE Shigure's house! You can meet Tohru, and Shigure, and you already met Kyo, oh yes! You'll meet Yuki too! He's Ayame's little brother!" Momiji-kun tittered on happily. Although I was a bit upset, his innocent smile drowned all my uncertainty away in his liquid brown eyes.

"Oh! So Kyo-san doesn't live with Kazuma-sama?" I questioned as we walked up a driveway and into a forest path. He nodded.

"He lives with Shigure! You'll be so surprised when you see Yuki! He looks just like Ayame!" Momiji-kun said happily. I almost gasped. Would I be able to sit near someone who was so similar to my love? I did not know that Sohma-san's brother looked just like him. Was he 'inside' as well? Most likely he was I feared. I was finding out that I knew more 'inside' family than I was at first aware of. It was a bit unnerving at first, but I suppose I could get used to the idea. I just prayed he wouldn't act like Sohma-san too, or that would be too much and I would burst out crying and run out the door. I sighed heavily, and Momiji-kun noticed as we reached the door, but said nothing.

A man with soft, tousled ebony hair much like Hatori-sama's, only in a different style opened the door. His eyes sparked a bit, and they seemed to be intrigued by our visit. But I didn't know why. His eyes were very dark and deep, and his smile seemed like it was well used, but not completely genuine. I secretly suspect his real smile is much harsher. Momiji-kun just smiles and hugs him. I do not follow though, I tried to hug Hatori-sama once, and he pushed me away. But I suspect he doesn't want to be touched with the memory of Kanna still fresh in his mind.

"Shigure! This is Rini-chan! Isn't she pretty! She's my big sister at the main house! She even knows Ha'ri' and Kazuma!" Momiji-kun said happily. I blushed and looked away. Suddenly I saw Kyo-san and I bowed with a smile.

"Daijobu, Kyo-san? You weren't at Kazuma-sama's dojo yesterday! But then again, neither was I," I laughed. He grunted in disapproval.

"Yeah. I heard you were cleaning up after that dumb snake, Ayame…Shishou told me he talked to Ayame's regular housekeeper about it. But how are you? Are you still upset about what Shishou said?" Kyo-san ventured. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine Kyo-san. But do you really dislike Sohma-san so much? I think he is a nice person…" I say, drifting off. He rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Whatever. I can't make you hate someone just cuz I don't like them. Do what ya want…as long as Shishou and me don't have to clean up after you…"Kyo-san stated. I bowed and my hair fell in my face, and I knew that the ebony haired man had a look of amusement in his eyes. For some reason, he seemed to like seeing people be humbled. Much like Akito.

"Gomen nasai, Kyo-san. I didn't know you and Kazuma-sama had to look after my mistakes so often! I will try to make sure I don't cause any further trouble than I must have already done!" I apologize. He flushed and turns away in a schoolboy fluster.

"Ah! You…you don't have to…I mean. It's okay that you do things you want to once in a while, instead of what everyone is telling you to do. I didn't mean it the way it came out…I just meant…that I don't want you to dig yourself in deep with that damn Ayame. That's all…" Kyo-san said seriously, but still flustered. I smiled gently and looked at him.

"Thank you…for caring about me…but…how could I get into trouble with Sohma-san? You really shouldn't say such disrespectful things about him. He is truly kind at heart. I wish I were like that myself. But then again, I wish I was a lot of things I'm obviously not," I say. He looks at me, seemingly in shock.

"Who told you that you _weren't_ like that? Next to Tohru…you're one of the nicest people I know Rini…san…" he said, a bit awkwardly. I beamed; Kyo-san had given me such high standing in his opinion in front of people I didn't know. I felt so happy! To think, someone held me in such high opinion! Me!

"OH! How rude of me! I am Sohma Rini…it is a pleasure to meet you Sohma-san…" I say, a bit uncertainly, since that is also what I call my love. It is strange to use that name on another man. A bit betraying even.

"No, no. Please call me Shigure. We'd just get confused about if you're talking about me or Aya-chan otherwise!" Shigure-san said with a warm smile. I smiled weakly, and I am sure Shigure-san noticed the slight flush of relief on my features. But then a young girl Kyo-san's age came out.

She had brown hair, and sweet and innocent brown eyes. She had two yellow ribbons in her hair, and a high school uniform on. She looked very sweet in it. My heart instantly melted, and I think Momiji-kun noticed because he giggled and pushed me inside.

"This is Tohru-chan! Tohru, meet Rini-chan! She's my adoptive big sister! Isn't she pretty!" Momiji-kun smiled, he seemed like he was infatuated with my looks. It made me slightly nervous, as I knew I was no stunning beauty, as he was making me out to be. But I smiled in regards to Tohru-san. She returned the gesture politely.

"Tohru-san? Are you a Sohma too? Everyone I seem to meet or know seems to be 'inside' family…are you that way too?" I ventured meekly. She shook her head and smiled.

"NO! But I'm honored you'd think I was a Sohma! I'm not nearly as pretty as any of you Sohma's!" she tittered happily. I blushed.

"Not…not _all _Sohma's are attractive…just some of the privileged few…they say my little brother is a very handsome young boy…but since I've never seen him, I can't be the judge," I say with a smile.

"Yes…Hiro is Rini-chan's little brother!" Shigure-san says jovially. I crowd him and pleadingly look into his deep ocean, almost black eyes.

"Please Shigure-san! Will you tell me what my little brother…Hiro…is like? Kazuma-sama wouldn't tell me! Neither would Hatori-sama…I so desperately want to know him…" I say, my tears brimming my eyes with their salty threat of embarrassment. I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. It is slender, and oh so gentle, almost undetectable. Kyo-san stands rigid now, as if upset and I turn around.

I gasp, because the boy that is standing behind me is like a doppelganger of Sohma-san! Their faces are the same, as are their slender frames. But he has a slightly darker, melted silver look to his hair. And his eyes are a stunning violet, like the rising sun when it stains the clouds purple, compared to his brothers stunning golden eyes. But his eyes have the same effect of drawing me in just like Sohma-san. I bow with a blush.

"Gomen nasai…I was staring…it is just…you remind me so much of Sohma-san. He is your big brother, ie?" I say, trying to find the words. His face comforts me somehow, and I know he is not like his brother. I can just feel it. He has a quieter demeanor, and his eyes have a softer, more understanding than playful tone to them.

"It's alright…I get stared at a lot. Even by fellow Sohma's. so…you know Ayame-niisan? I feel bad for you…do you have to put up with him often?" he says. I shake my head furiously.

"Ie! Ie! Ie! I like to spend time in Sohma-san's presence! He's very cheerful and kind! And I only just met him really…he doesn't even know my name…um…I'm sorry. I don't know your name yet…" I say hesitantly, hoping that no one sees me blush as my thoughts drift to Sohma-san again. Then I remember that old anger at Diana-chan again at her deception. Then quick successions of raps are heard at the door and we all turn around. The door slides open and I hear myself gasp softly. Sohma-san has just arrived!

(Ayame's POV)

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you this morning Momiji, but I just HAD to finish my newest creation! Oh! My little maid-chan is here from yesterday! Kaname-chan never told me your name, so may I ask what it is? I am Sohma Ayame!" I say grandly as everyone stares at me in admiring awe, their faces gaping at my stunning entrance. Shigure smiles and waves to me.

"Aya! Would you like some tea?" Gure-chan says happily. I nod and flip my hair over my shoulder. Yuki-chan and Rini-chan seem to be very deep in admiration, as they can only stare at me. I hope Rini-chan tells me her name herself, it's been eating me alive that I couldn't talk to her before. Her face turns the most innocent shade of pink and her beautiful green eyes just widen a bit, making her look even more innocent. She is so adorable at this moment that I wish Mine' was here to dress her up in one of my adorable creations. She bows and her pink stain grows larger, and turns to deep scarlet.

"Um…I'm…I'm…" she stutters. She is obviously stunned by my tact and grace, as everyone else always is. Momiji smiles and talks for her.

"Rini Sohma…" he whispers. Once again, another has let her name pass their lips, and she has yet to say it herself. But I think it grows sweeter each time I hear it.

"EEP! SOHMA MINI…NO! SOHMI RINA! AH! GOMEN NASAI SOHMA-SAN!" she stutters with a blush fully on her face. I frown a bit mentally, as I seem to be making her uncomfortable again. Maybe she is like Ritsu and likes to admire my confidence and grace from afar?

"um…what I meant to say was…Sohma Rini…" she finally manages, but barely in a whisper. I lock away that sound of her voice saying her sweet name. Even her name is sugar coated with innocence. It makes her look and sound very adorable. Gure-san must think so too, because he is just smiling smugly, like he knows something. Yuki-chan is still staring, but then he moves his hand swiftly. _I wonder what he's…_

(Rini's POV)

I hear a sickening SMACK! And I look to see a large hand shaped red mark on Sohma-san's delicate face. I gasp and immediately go to touch it. He winces a bit, but seems not entirely repulsed by my forwardness. His brother has hit him! For what reason I wonder? Was it something I did? Did he think I took offense at the 'maid-chan' remark? My heartbeat quickens as I remember the casual way he called me that.

"Yuki-chan! Why did you ever hit me? What did I do wrong?" Sohma-san says happily, almost as if he _enjoys _getting hit. Sohma-san is a maze to me.

"You don't talk about respectable and sweet young ladies such as Rini-san in such a crude manner Nii-san…" Yuki-san says. I blink once in confusion.

"But…Yuki-san…he didn't say anything disrespectful about me…I…don't understand…" I say uncertainly. His eyes widen in mild surprise at my words.

"But he…called you a…_maid-chan_…" Yuki-san says quietly, with a bit of distaste in his words. I blink in confusion again. I am somehow related distantly to these people, and yet their minds are such a mystery. We drop the subject and chat, although I don't talk much, for sheer excitement of being so close to Sohma-san. As we leave, Sohma-san stays behind. He waves and calls to Momiji-kun and I as we walk away.

"See you later Momiji! See you tomorrow at my house Rini-chan!" he calls. My heart soars, and I conceal a blush for Momiji-kun's sake.

As I sit in bed, I can't believe that he was so informal with me. I can't even believe he now knows my name! It was so thrilling, to be so near to him. And yet, I cannot say more than three words to the man. Is he just that though, just a man? I don't think so. There's something more…secretive about him. But I suppose I'll find out eventually. I sit down and write in my journal before I go to bed.

_He asked me my name again today, and this time I found the courage to answer. "Sohma Rini, Sohma-sama" I told him. He smiled at me, a gentle smile. " I am Sohma Ayame." I was so nervous at Shigure-san's house. My hands were shaking so much I'm surprised I was able to stay there. I think I saw him smile more after that.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_They haven't told me to stop helping Kaname-san, which is strange. Usually I am not allowed to talk to people on the 'inside' of the family; I don't think they want any of the 'outsiders' to have extended contact with them. I work every day tending to his house. I see him often. His beauty is blinding. Once, I saw him smile genuily. I could only look at him in awe. He is beautiful when he is…energetic, but when he smiles I have no words to describe how he looks. It's as though light shines from his face, blinding. He doesn't smile like that often. None of them do. I wonder why?_

They still haven't told me off. Dare I hope that he has noticed me and wants me near? I am so silly. How could he want someone like me near him? He should be with company as beautiful as he is. Perhaps they have overlooked my extended stay here.  


I stowed away my diary, stroking its leather cover fondly. This has been my salvation. It is the only thing I can truly depend on to cheer me up when I'm unhappy, except for Sohma-sama, of course. I have to go to his house today and pick up things, clean, do his laundry again, and other trivial tasks. But since it doesn't take long since Kaname-san has gotten better, I normally speak with Sohma-sama. Just as I think about these things, there is a knock on my door.

"Ri-chan! Get out here now! Your father and I have something to discuss with you!" Okaa-san yells. I sigh. I hope they don't make me late this morning to go to Sohma-sama's home. I get up and open the door with a smile, and my mother has a shocked look on her face. I don't know if that's good or bad, since the last time she was shocked was when I asked her about my brother, Hiro, after visiting Shigure-sama's home. That was about a week ago now.

They sit me down across the table from them. I sigh sadly. '_They've always kept me at arms length, but it's been taken to an extreme lately. I wonder why?'_ I think idly. My Otoo-san just looks at me with a face made of stone. That's not normally a good sign, since I usually get hit for something when he looks like that. My Okaa-san looks at me with sad eyes, and her hands seem nervous, they're constantly moving as we sit in silence.

"Um…Why do you need to talk to me? I can't be late in helping Kaname-san. She needs my help with the big jobs…" I say nervously, my faltering voice reminding me that I am still afraid of my father. He has always struck fear into my very core. It's been that way since Hiro was born. I was his whole world until I turned 11 and Hiro was born. Then I was forgotten, and often punished for my curiosity in my younger brother.

"That's exactly why Ri-chan…your father and I… your father and I think you're spending too much time at Ayame-san's house. There are so many things you could do to be useful, and you spend all your time helping some old servant clean his house! That's her place, not yours. You may be 'outside' family, but you're not a domestic!" Okaa-san says with fury in her eyes. Otoo-san's expression changes to remorse for a quick, fleeting second, then he returns to his stony demeanor. If I think about it, he is much like Hatori-sama. Always hiding the way he feels.

"Rini…you're an adult now. We can't vouch for your mistakes. But this is one we don't want you to have to go through, for once, don't try to learn the hard way…you'll only get your heart broken. If Akito finds out about you becoming close friends with that flamboyant, foolish, egotistical, doesn't have an I.Q. point to his name, and childish Ayame Sohma…you'll get hurt. We don't want that for you," Otoo-san says gently. My fists are clenched in my lap, and the hem of my black blouse is becoming frayed and stretched because of their tight grasp. I can see my knuckles turn white and I feel my face flush in anger, while tears sting my eyes.

"WHY NOW? Why do you care all of a sudden? The one time I find happiness, and you're willing to take it away! He makes me HAPPY! Something neither of you have made me since the day my younger brother Hiro, whom you have REFUSED to let me see the past 12 years, have given me! You don't make me happy, while he does! When I seem upset, he always comforts me. When I am tired, he invites me to talk and rest for a while. When I seem happy and at ease, he smiles like he's happy _for me_. You are never satisfied, you're never proud, you're never happy for me. Instead of saying, 'It's nice you've found someone who makes you happy, and makes your day light up with joy the moment you see him, who makes you want to spend forever with him,' you say 'I think you should stop seeing him"! I WON'T! I don't CARE what Akito-sama thinks! I don't CARE what you think. All I care about, is making Sohma-sama smile more often. To see him happy for once would give me meaning in life…and even if Akito-sama _doesn't_ approve…I can say with a smile on my face, that I had the chance to be truly in love with him. And isn't that enough? Don't I at least deserve to be able to love one simple man?" I scream in an outburst, surprising even myself. In the spur of the moment, I walk out the door, but pause at the doorframe, throwing a comment back at them. "And Otoo-san? If you _EVER_ say those horrible things about Sohma-sama again…I will not hesitate to slap the face that those ugly words come out of."

I storm out, but once outside, I break completely. _'I cannot go back to them anymore. I understand what I've done, this feeling of love I've developed, is unforgivable in their eyes. Why should someone like I, a shallow mockery to the very name Sohma, be allowed to fall in love with someone as kind, and thoughtful, and sweet, and needy as he? Should I really be able to fulfill that need in his heart? No. I must keep my feelings hidden from him. He mustn't know. No one can know anymore, my parents already know. I must try to forget him. I must will myself away from him.'_ I think as I run to the garden by Momiji-kun's home, then fall to my knees as I stand among the pink and yellow roses in his garden. _'But I can't.'_

A pair of soft footsteps comes up behind me, and I realize the same small hand on my shoulder as the last time I had a breakdown at Kazuma-sama's house. I look up and see the same sandy-haired boy with the deep brown eyes and I smile through my tears. His features soften and he breaks into a weak smile as he hugs my arm fiercely, burying his face into my sleeve.

"Onee-san…don't cry. Don't let our mother and father make you cry. It hurts every time I see you cry, or they tell me you've been crying or upset. I'm sorry. I'm sorry they wouldn't let me see you…I'm sorry you were hit so many times just because you asked to see me…" the boy said, his voice shaking, and I think he was almost to tears. But then my mind registered what he had called me.

"Y-you're my brother? You're Hiro?" I say, my voice shuddering through the tears of pain that have turned to slight joy. He nods into my sleeve and I lay my head on top of his with a smile on my face. My hand finds its way to his hair and I run my fingers through his soft, sandy locks.

"Go to the stupid rabbit's house Rini-chan…you can stay there, and Kisa and me will get your things for you, okay?" he asks weakly, more of a command than a suggestion. I hope beyond hope that Kaname-san will forgive my absence. But I cannot go see Sohma-san today. My heart cannot take being crushed with the memory of my parents' cold words, and I should be happy, since I have finally found my little brother Hiro. I nod and he leads me into Momiji-kun's care, and then runs off with that same little girl as before to our home. I suppose she's Kisa. I hope I get to know her in the future, my brother seems fond of her.

"What happened Rini-chan? I'm sorry I couldn't help you…but that's ok! Since Hiro was there to bring you to me! Let's call Ha'ri' and Diana! They'll come over today when they hear it's for you!" Momiji-kun chirps ecstatically, making me smile once more. Perhaps…perhaps I CAN manage to stay away from Sohma-sama…but I'll need so much help from the people I love.

(Ayame's POV)

I tap my fingers on the table impatiently. _'Where could she possibly be? What could be keeping her? It's been 7 hours now. It's 5:00 pm now. Kaname-chan came on time,'_ I think. _'But Rini-chan wasn't with her.' _Kaname-chan must be noticing my reaction to her absence because she just smiles in this odd, faraway manner. It's like she knows something I don't. I'll have to find out what she knows. I get up and look for her, if only to take my mind off of Rini-chan's absence. The house fells a bit empty without her around, and I definitely don't want to make this a regular occurance.

"Sohma-san? What's wrong? You look troubled," I hear her soft, sweet voice, and I spin around. But to my surprise, I only see young Kagura, and with her Hatsuharu. My mind must be playing tricks on me, and I'm sure they noticed my face fall a bit. At least Hatsuharu did.

"Oh, don't mind him Miss Kagura. He just thought for a second you were his little 'maid-chan', as her now permanent nickname is. He's just got a case of Spring Fever, so he thought you might be her since she's not here helping me ta' day!" Kaname-chan says with a bright smile, as she brings in a laundry basket, that Hatsuharu presently takes away and takes to my room. Kagura smiles and takes my arm, leading me to the table again to lounge and chat. Kaname accompanies us, and Hatsuharu is making a mess I think, since I hear more than necessary rustling of clothes from upstairs.

"Really? Who is she? What's she like? Do I know her? Is she a Sohma? Does she know about the curse?" Kagura fawns, asking more questions than even I ask when I'm curious. Kaname-chan smiles and laughs in that manner like she knows something again. And what is with this 'Spring Fever' talk?

"Yessum. Her name is Rini Sohma. She's such a sweet, yet timid girl. she's the kindest thing on two legs, you probally don't know her, but I heard from Young Master Shigure that she's Young Master Hiro's older sister. She doesn't know about the curse, since her parents forbade it for fear of Akito. She matches to Ayame-san's manner and demeanor so well, and she sits there for _hours_ listening to every little thing that comes out of this foolish mouth of his!" Kaname-chan says.

I frown. _'I am not foolish. And she doesn't hang to every word I say. She's only keeping me company when I'm not at the store, and eats with me when Kaname-chan leaves. She's nothing more than a companionable friend…isn't she?'_ I think uncertainly. Hatsuharu comes down, a placid look on his face as usual. He sits across from me and studies me in that strange, quiet manner of his, with his chin perched in his hand. He looks like Gure-kun when he looks at you sometimes.

"Uh huh…I get it….so _that's _how it is…" he says. He's really a confusing boy. He gets up and turns to leave. "Ayame-san? Be careful…I have some researching to do…"

"Ahhhh! Haru's getting involved too! How nice! Before you know it, we'll be hearing two sets of wedding bells!" Kagura squeals happily. Kaname-chan looks confused.

"Whom might those other pair of bells belong to? Diana-san and Hatori-sama?" she says quizzically. I smile, she has yet to hear Kagura's "Speech of Devotion", as I call it. Kagura gets up and smiles, then looks skyward, throwing her arms out.

"Why, me and Kyo of course! I'm going to marry him, and we'll live happily ever after! Just like in a fairy tale! My love for him never wavers, and no one can change my mind or take me away from him! Every time I see him, so much love wells up inside of me I fell like I'm going to burst, and I can't hold it in anymore! He's the only man in my life, and he always will be! I'll grow old with Kyo until the end of time, and nothing will separate us, absolutely nothing! And since we're both zodiacs, we can even hug each other!" Kagura titters on happily.

I have to smile and commend her devotion in the face of adversity. I clap softly, and she smiles. She is obviously happy that she's won my approval of her and Kyonkichi's unyielding love. Well, it's more like _her _unyielding love for Kyonkichi, but things may work out in the end. Life has a funny way of working out in your favor if you wait long enough.

"But…does Master Kyo even return your feelings, Miss Kagura? If he doesn't, you can't force your love on him. Maybe I can help if you lend your ear to me. There's two things I know like the back of my hand, love, and housekeeping. And if you force a love on him he doesn't want, you're just pushing the lad away. And the more he runs, the more you'll chase, until all you have is a broken heart once you realize he's got it in for another young lady. And besides, I always thought he fancied that young Miss Tohru Honda that Shigure-kun brings around every once in a while," Kaname-chan says.

I scoot away silently. She doesn't know what wrath she may have just put upon us. Gure-kun and Hari-kun have tried to tell Kagura the same thing, but she just throws a temper. A very violent temper that tends to break things. And not trivial things like Gure-kun's door either, things like_ MY_ door.

"Hm…" Kagura says, a sad tenor in her voice. "Maybe you're right…I should let him come to me more often…ok! I'll try it Kaname-san!"

"What? You never listen to Gure-kun, or Hari-kun, or even ME, the foremost expert on romantic fantasies, when we tell you the exact same thing!" I say in disbelief. She shrugs and goes into one of her 'feminine moods' as Shigure-kun calls them.

"Well yeah, but you're _men._ It's different when it comes from a fellow woman! You're all really good at giving advice, but it means more when it comes from a girl. And you don't follow advice very well either! Hatori-san told me that you always turn all of Shigure-san's and his advice into words and actions that just push Yuki-kun away quicker! You should take Kaname-san's same advice too!" Kagura snaps, finally showing her temper, but it's directed to me.

Kaname-chan just has this look on her face that _screams _'I told you so'. I just can't even _believe _that'd she'd be so smug. I mean really! I don't act that way when _I'm_ right. I am the most humble of humble persons when I give advice, or when I take it. Or even when people are showering me with praise, as they often do. I take it all humbly with a nod and a smile and a polite, "Yes, I know. I AM one of the most talented, and definitely one of the best!"

"Hmph. Anyways, what's all this 'Spring Fever' talk about, and wedding bells. I don't follow you Kaname-chan…" I say, changing the subject abruptly.

"Really? That surprises me, since you boast about being the best in romantic ideals. Do you really not understand? Oh well, Kagura-chan, I think we should leave him to his thoughts. He's man enough now at this age to figure it out, at least I hope so. Even Master Ritsu and Master Momiji would've figured it out by now!" Kaname-chan says with a laugh, and they leave, since Hatsuharu did Kaname-chan's last chore.

I go to my workroom, but I cannot muster the energy to make anything. Rini-chan's absence has affected me in a more dire way than I thought to begin with. What shall I do, if I can't even work without her to tell me how beautiful something is as she looks over my shoulder as she's straightening out everything? I look around the room. It really does look more professional now. The patterns are all in a file cabinet that I didn't even know was there since it was buried under fabric. The fabric spools are hung up on racks on the far wall, and are much easier to find now. The pins, needles, and thread are in their sewing kit box and aren't constantly getting lost. And my dresses and finished creations are hung up in a closet that was also undiscovered until she uncovered it. I still remember how surprised she was to see this room was so large. And quite frankly, that was the first time I was surprised myself in quite a while.

"_Oh! Sohma-san! Look how much room you have! I thought this room was very small before, you were just being messy it seems!" Rini laughed. She has the most beautiful laugh._

"_Yes, it seems like it. I honestly didn't think it was that big myself Rini-chan! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ayame?" I scold, though I'm not too demanding or rough, just a bit playful._

"At least once more, Sohma-san!" she smiles. Her eyes are beautiful when she smiles. They're like a green lake, and it shines when she's happy. I hope I never see those eyes in discontent, or her delicate lips turned in a frown. I just want to see her as happy and as excited as she is now. 

I shake my head of these thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking like that really. It'll only make me miss her. _'But…I wonder. What if what Kaname-chan and Kagura-chan were implying was true? What if…what if I DO feel something more for Rini? Could that be why I feel so incomplete without her here? No.'_ I resolve. _'She's only a dear friend, that just happens to brighten my day. Just like Hari-kun and Gure-kun!'_

I can only hope that my suspicions are wrong. I don't wish to make her unhappy, like Hari and Kana. I want to see her smile always. I want her to be near me only so I can protect her and make sure she's happy. That's what a friend does…isn't it?

(Shigure's POV)

I sit by Akito as he watches the birds, like usual. I'm waiting for his orders on Ayame and Rini. I don't _wish_ for their just now budding affection to be stamped out, but Kisa says that she's already found Hiro. So it's only a matter of time until she's learned about the curse. I can't help it if Ayame's hurt by this. He'll thank me one day, for nipping this quickly. This way, they won't be hurt. Akito sighs and looks at the setting sun.

"Let them be Shigure…we'll watch for a while…then, when the time is right …we'll end it all. So just watch them and report to me," Akito says.

I bow my head obediently. All I can do is obey. I'm curious to what Akito has planned, but I suppose he'll make that known to me eventually. He always does. Always. He wouldn't make me hurt Aya, and Rini seems like a sweet, harmless girl. Just like Tohru-chan. Perhaps he'll let her stay around just like Tohru. Who knows Akito's motives. All I know, is that if the time comes that Ayame's loyalty to this family and to theJyuunishi falters, I won't be able to make the choice to stop whatever feelings he may have. I will have to do my duty as the dog, the protector of the family, to keep her from endangering us. And I won't be able to spare his heart from breaking if it comes to that.

I just hope he's not foolish with himself.

"Yes, Akito."

**(An: I've been forgetting the disclaimer, so yeah. I don't own Faruba. But I own Rini, her parents, and Kaname…duh. Anyways, sorry if Shigure, and Ayame for that matter, were a little OOC. Keep reading and I'll post chap 5 soon!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: Ah ha! Look, I didn't forget it this time! Anyways, I don't own Faruba. I do own Rini, her horrible parents, and Kaname. I hope you like the next installment, and thank you for the reviews. They fuel me ppl. Just don't send the same thing three times. Cough like for my 4th chap… cough Anyhow! Enjoy!

I wake up to see Momiji-kun and Diana-chan looming over me with worried faces. My eyes ache, and that is one of the only things my mind will register at the moment. Perhaps it's because I explained my situation to Hatori-sama when he asked, and broke down crying for a long time. I am sure I must look like a mess. What with my frazzled hair, puffy red eyes, and tired, solemn features as of late. Hatori-sama just looked at me with this kind of longing and pain in his eyes last night when I told him I truly loved Sohma-san. I thought it looked like, for a moment at least, that his heart was breaking. As if every fear he'd ever had about or for me had come true in one moment. I close my eyes again, ignoring the protests to wake up from Diana-chan and Momiji-kun.

"_H-Hatori-sama…?"_

"_Yes, Rini-san?" he answers clearly and calmly, taking a drag from his ever present cigarette. I sigh, and my hands are nervously playing with the hem of my blouse again._

"_I love him…"_

"_I know…"_

"_But…" I say, surprised that he has read me so clearly. How could he have known? I haven't even told Kaname-san! And she works with me the closest when I'm around Sohma-san!_

"_I know because…because as improbable as it seems…I was in love once too. Kana was my springtime, melting away the snow I had created to keep my distance from hurting, or being hurt by, others. I knew when I heard from Diana-san that you'd kept working with Kaname-san, and when I heard from Ayame-kun that he'd been talking to you, eating meals with you, and spending so much more time with you that you'd be falling in love with him…especially when he mentioned that you'd listen to anything he'd say with this sweet smile on your face…THAT'S what it's like to be in love. Just being willing to want to be near that person you care about, just being able to see them…that's enough when you love a person. And you feel incomplete without them…" Hatori-sama says with a depressed demeanor about his words. _

_His somber attitude tells me that he still cares for Kana, even though she claims that they had no relationship, and that she was merely his assistant that had developed a crush on him. I nodded. For what he said was 100 true. I DID love Sohma-san so much that I just wanted to see him, to be near him. Just to catch a glimpse of his deliriously amused face when he talked of things that happened at his shop, or Shigure-san's, or where ever…that WAS enough. I was happy as long as he was happy. I can't help that._

"_I didn't mean to…it just happened Hatori-sama…I'm sorry if I've disappointed you…" I say apologetically. I AM sorry that I've brought up bittersweet memories for him, for he is a dear and much needed friend of mine. I wouldn't trade the world for an ounce of Hatori-sama's advice and guidance._

"_I know…love always seems to happen this way…I just…I just don't know if worst comes to worst…I don't know or, quite frankly, believe that I can protect you or shield you from the consequences of this love of yours…" he sighs sadly, disappearing in a cloud of gray smoke again, as usual when he's faced with something that upsets him._

"_You…you don't need to…it's ok. If he rejects me when, or if, I ever tell him…I'll live. And if Akito-sama finds out…then I'll deal with the punishment that he sees fit. You don't have to protect me…I can handle my own self. I am not a child anymore Hatori-sama…you no longer have to stop the local school bullies from teasing me or tugging on my hair or even hitting me. We've grown past that. And as an adult, I no longer want to be a burden to you…" I say solidly. I hope he isn't offended, and I hope he does understand that I still think of him as an older brother._

"_I know…it amazes me how much you've grown to be honest. In my mind, you're still that 10-year-old girl that needed a 14 year old me to chase away all the scary things in the world, all the darkness that surrounded you. I've felt that I've needed to protect at least ONE person without giving up. You know…you've always been a little sister to me…but now…you're a young woman. And I don't think I can help you, and it's tearing me apart. I just don't want you to experience the pain I went through…I want to see you smile, instead of pine for something you know can't be…" Hatori-sama says._

_I am thoroughly shocked. He has never been this open, as far back as I can remember. Never once. Not even when I knew he was mourning the accident that Okaa-san said Kana got into that made her lose her memory of him. Only him. I don't understand him though. What he and Kana experienced was just a cruel twist of fate, was it not? An accident that cut short their love. Once he stops talking though, his words sink in and I feel the tears pour out of my eyes in realization that Sohma-san and I can never be. I will never be the one that he loves. And I will not be allowed to love him. He walks to the door, but stops and turns his head to me only slightly, and his blind eye, which is covered by his hair, looks at me with its unseeing violet stare._

"_But…I don't think…I don't think you should think it's a crime for you to love. I think…you should love. Just know that when and if you falter and give up, I'll be here to support you…" he says, and walks away without another word. And I sit here with a pale blue kimono from my old house, tears falling rapidly down my face like a waterfall. But in some strange twisted way, I am at ease. I suppose knowing someone will pick you up when you fall is comforting in a way. Even if he IS implying the inevitable. But I will have to try anyways. Just so I can know. Just so I can know if Sohma-san could ever feel the same way._

"Rini Sohma! Get up this instant! You cannot waste your life away sleeping just because your parents say you can't go see the man of your dreams! You're an adult young lady! Now, march your little butt down to Ayame-san's house, after a good breakfast of course that Tohru-chan dropped off since Shigure-san is visiting, and go to work on his house! And then you can spend all afternoon with him! You've been working there for 5 months now, and it's fall. You shouldn't slack off, it gives you something to do!" Diana-chan says as I open my eyes again. Momiji-kun nods at certain intervals with the occasional 'She's right.' I smile and nod, getting up.

"I know. I was just remembering something Hatori-sama told me last night…Tohru-san is here? And Shigure-san? I don't suppose Hi- - no…I guess he'd be at home now since I moved out, he's only a little boy that needs to be with his parents," I say with a sad smile. Momiji-kun smiles and drags me to the door, and I see Hiro-chan sitting asleep at the table while Hatori-sama, Kisa-san, Shigure-san, and Tohru-san all talk around him at the table. I walk over quickly and cover him with the blanket around my shoulders and Tohru-san squeaks as if she's done something wrong.

"I'm so sorry Rini-san! I never even thought of covering Hiro-san up!" Tohru-san titters worriedly. I smile and shake my head.

"No, I'm happy you didn't…I get to play big sister finally! I've always imagined doing this for him, but just tell me he didn't stay up all night to make sure I was ok," I say worriedly. Shigure-san nods his head with a friendly smile. He is truly a good person. I mean, he wouldn't have come if he hadn't cared, right? I am glad I've met him. I see now why Sohma-san likes his company so much.

"Yes he did. He was very grown up about it. I have to say I'm proud of Hiro, he didn't partake in any of the fun we had while waiting last night. He just kept watching you sleep and only came out about an hour ago," Shigure-san says softly, almost gently. I know my eyes are wide and I have a frown on my face. Hiro-chan shouldn't have to stay up just for me! He's much too young to be expected of that.

Tohru-san brings out breakfast and we all eat happily, and after that, Diana-chan picks out an outfit for me and combs my long hair, putting a peach ribbon in it, she says to add color to my white blouse and jeans. I smile as I leave, waving to everyone. Hiro-chan waves longest, even though I can see tired bags under his eyes. He looks so sweet, and I'm so happy he stayed up, but I told Hatori-sama to make sure he gets sleep. This is apparent since Hatori-sama is now leading him away to bed, as he protests about Hatori-sama not being his father, so he can't say that he has to go to bed. But for some reason he quiets as Hatori-sama looks back at me and then tells him something. I wonder why.

(Hiro's POV)

I'm so sleepy…but where did this blanket come from? I look around in confusion as I see the others, including Rini-chan eating. I smile warmly for once, she must have put it on me. That seems like her. I crawl over to her side and sit by her, and this seems to make her smile as she shares her plate with me. Normally I don't like to be babied and treated like such a child, but when she does it…I guess it's ok. She hasn't been able to dote on me for 12 years, so I guess I'll give her a week for that lovey-dovey stuff.

Diana leads her away to get dressed, but I almost stop her. I don't think that Rini should have to go to work. Especially not for that stupid snake, Ayame. It's pathetic really, he lets people clean his house and he's HOW OLD? He's a grown man, and yet he still needs someone to pick up after him. It's sad. Shigure just keeps smiling at me, like he understands what I'm thinking. I have the strongest urge to wipe that smirk off of his smug face.

"You know…you've acted very grown-up Hiro…Rini-chan was so happy you stayed up for her…but you should get some rest now," he says, putting on that totally fake voice that's laced with kindness. I hope Rini-chan can see through his act. He's really a ruthless person deep down. He better not try to hurt her, or he'll have me to answer to.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm a little kid! So you can stop treating me like such a child!" I huff. I hate it when he tries to compliment people, because he rarely means it.

"But Hiro, you ARE a child. You're only 12. You can't save the world, or put the weight of the world on your shoulders yet. But you'll get there. Eventually," Shigure smiles again. Now that stupid, ditsy woman is nodding and smiling one of those goofy smiles.

"Yes, Hiro-san! You're so grown up already, and I'm sure Rini-san is proud of you! You should be able to enjoy being a child though, because that time passes so quickly. I'm sure in your own way, you'll be able to help Rini-san no matter what. Oh, but I'm not saying that you don't help her NOW, I'm just saying that you'll be able to help her even MORE the older you get…oh, now it seems like I'm calling you too little to help…ahh…" the stupid girl says. She's getting so worked up over nothing. I hate people who can't say what they mean. You just think something, and say it.

Diana-san comes back out with Rini-chan. She's so beautiful when she's smiling. But almost every time I see her, she's upset. My baka family treats her so poorly. I have to look after her now, so she doesn't hurt anymore. I didn't help Kisa, and that turned out bad. So I can't ignore her problems either. I have to help her as much as I can. She walks to the door, then out. But she stops and turns at the gate to the garden, and waves. We all gather at the door and wave back. I wave as much as I can, but I feel like my eyes will close any second. Hatori taps my shoulder and looks at me sternly.

"You need to go to sleep and get some rest Hiro," he says in that annoying monotone voice of his. I hate people who think you have to do what they say just because they're older.

"You're not my father! So how can you possibly tell me to go to sleep? You have no legal rights to give me any orders, and I'm not entitled to listen!" I protest. He just sighs, looking to Rini-chan, who looks confused.

"Rini-san asked me to put you to bed because she was worried about you. She doesn't want you to wear yourself out on her account…" he whispers. I blush and nod, walking into the house. Truthfully, I'm sleepy, but I won't admit that to Hatori if my life depended on it.

(Ayame's POV)

My, it's starting to get chilly lately. Well, it IS fall. Soon we'll be breaking out the kotatsu! Oh I can't wait until winter, Shigure-chan visits more often then. So do the rest of the zodiacs in general. But I can't help but wonder if Rini-chan will be here today. Yesterday I was worried sick. I hope Kaname-chan doesn't start that 'Spring Fever' nonsense again. ESPECIALLY if Rini-chan comes. I can't have her think that I like her, which would ruin our beautiful friendship. As I look at the calendar, I see all the little pink flowers she draws in the corners. One for every day she's worked here. Flipping through the pages, I see she's worked here for 5 short months. Why has it felt like longer to me? I feel like we've become so close in so short a time. But I suppose that is what happens when you spend your days with someone. I told Mine' yesterday while I was at the store that Rini-chan didn't come. She just smiled at me, like Kaname-chan did.

"_Oh really Boss-san? You really miss her when she's not there, huh? You haven't been spending as many afternoons at the store either. Is she the reason you stay home? I'd say that the master of romance has fallen into a romance of his own! You just HAVE to bring her to the shop! We can dress her up in the cutest outfits!" Mine fawned happily while putting some ribbons up on display._

"Why does everyone keep saying that it bothers me so much without—" I start to say to myself, but hear footsteps behind me and a soft, sweet voice I'd been longing to hear.

"What's been bothering you, Sohma-san? You look upset. What are you doing without?" Rini-chan says with a sweet smile. But something is wrong with her as well, since I can tell in her sweet eyes. But I won't press it, she was sick once and still came, and when I questioned her about it she looked like she was going to cry when she asked if I didn't want her here. Of course I said no, like the impeccable gentle man I am, and made her some tea until her fears were soothed by my calming, silky voice.

"Non, non! I'm fine! Where were you yesterday? Were you sick? Did you get enough rest? Did I upset you? Did Kaname-chan upset you? Was a family member sick? If so, what's their address so we can send them flowers?" I say, shooting out questions that I think are important.

"Oh, no, I'm fine! I was just a little…upset yesterday. It's alright! Hiro-chan, Momiji-kun, Hatori-sama, Diana-chan, and Shigure-sama were there to help me. Oh, Tohru-san too! She really IS a good cook, isn't she?" Rini-chan says with a friendly wave of her hand. She's so sweet. But I want to know who upset her, making her sweet face have its doorstep darkened by tears. Her eyes are still a little bloodshot. But she looks sweet and lovely either way in my opinion.

"Yes, but who upset you? Oh, myself and Mine', that's my assistant at the store, were wondering if you would come to the store and try on some of our clothes! They'd look so cute on you, and I'd really appreciate it if you did!" I say with a smile, taking her hand and putting a gentile kiss on it. She looks so sweet when she's blushing. No, I have to stop thinking that way. Otherwise people will start assuming things.

"Oh…s-Sohma-sama! I don't know what to say! I'd never think you'd invite me to the shop! But I'd like to go…if it won't bother you that is," she says softly in that sweet, innocent and kind voice of hers. Her voice is much like honey. Slow and sweet, and once you get a taste, you crave for more.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you there. Let's go now! Kaname-chan can take care of the house again! Mine' would enjoy meeting you, I'm sure!" I titter happily. Why am I so giddy? Why is her simple yes making me do back flips, and the fact that she thinks that she's bothering ME makes me want to laugh at the notion that she'd EVER be a hindrance. She smiles softly again, and I get up, leading her by her hand to the shop. I can hear her basically running to keep up with my long strides, so I slow down. She looks to me and smiles thankfully, and I realize that we're walking side-by-side, holding hands like a couple. She must realize this too, because she withdraws her hand and blushes again.

I almost wish she hadn't. it was nice, just holding her hand like that. My own hand is still warm actually. It's a comforting warmth. But now I suppose I know. I know now that this warm, complete feeling I get when I'm around her is love. And I cannot deny it any longer.

(Rini's POV Don't worry, almost over… with the pov switches in this chap that is… )

Sohma-san has just opened the door for me to his shop. It's such a wonderful place! It's so cute and nice, and all the fabric and ribbons are quite attractive. I was expecting to see a dress shop. He smiles, leading me to the back, and I suppose he's noticed my confusion. He opens a back curtain and I see racks and racks of dresses. They're all so beautiful! It's amazing! How could all of these beautiful dresses come from one man, even if it IS my love? I never knew talented he truly was!

A woman with a maids dress on and long brown hair, put into two braids, with brown eyes, and glasses comes around with a smile. She looks nice enough. Oh, maybe SHE is the thing that Sohma-san said earlier he couldn't do without! Oh, I cannot tell him now! What if he truly loves her, and that would offend them both? I would be so ashamed of myself!

"Hi! I'm Mine' Kuramae! YOU must be Rini-san! Ayame-san has told me a lot about you! Oh, you seem interested in our dresses! You want to try one on, don't you? I think ya do!" Mine-san says with a happy smile, but a dangerous, slightly scary glint in her eyes. Sohma-san just laughs with one of his broad smiles that make me feel warm inside.

"Mine-chan! Go easy on Rini-chan! You have to understand Rini-chan, once Mine sees a pretty girl she feels the strongest urge to dress them up!" Sohma-san explains happily. I have the feeling he knew this would happen. But regardless, I follow Mine-san nonetheless. She flips through many dresses as Sohma-san waits in the back room, sipping on tea as always.

"Hmmm…I think…THIS one!" she chirps, pulling down a beautiful silver gown. I think it's an evening gown. It has only one strap, cutting down at an angle, but it has a thick stitch of silver in a beautiful, slightly waving pattern down the side of the leg, wrapping around the cut in the side. She pulls out some matching heels and a crystal necklace and hands them to me. I must have a blank confused look on my features because she smiles and pushes them to me.

"Put them on! I'm SURE Ayame-san will be pleased!" she chirps again. I nod, and she helps me get into the outfit. I can't believe that I'm wearing something so elegant. But if it will please Sohma-san…then I can do it. Just this once. I walk out and all he does is stare, wide eyed and mouth agape at me. I know I am blushing, and I look to the floor.

I don't even hear him move as he sweeps my chin up with his soft, gentle hands, and kisses my cheek. I gasp and blush. To be touched like this by my love, it makes me realize that I cannot stay away. No matter what Hatori-sama and the others say, I cannot make myself leave his side. It would cause me to break. And so, all I can do is please him to the best of my ability. Because I love him.

AN: WOOT! Done! What'd you think! Review, or I shan't do any more! And the diaries I have lined up for this, quite frankly rock. So stay tuned, dear readers! And by all means, keep reviewing!


End file.
